


Fifty shades of BLU

by fueledbycoffee, saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Female!Engineer, Femginer, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a blow to their number the BLU team is down two members and morale is at an all time low. Soon two new women are brought in from the YLW team and integrated into the BLU to fill in the two empty spaces. Can the winning streak be reclaimed? And is this new Soldier a commander in more ways than one? <br/>Hot gun barrels and hot kisses ensue in this steamy action packed story. Get your fill, because these ladies sure are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of BLU

A buzz had settled into the mercenaries as they awaited the newest members. There had been a lag of morale after the first Engineer quit then soon followed by the resignation, he blew up, of the Soldier. It was a bad last few weeks being down two of their key players like this. RED won both of the last battles, and now the BLU men had been told that they were getting two new members to even out the odds against the ruthless REDs.  
Gathered around the kitchen table are the last of the mercenaries, by request of the administrator, waiting. A low haze was occupying the upper half of the room as Dorian chain smoked cigarette after cigarette to try and calm his nerves and feed his habit. Clicking open his case the Frenchman looks irritatedly at the last hand rolled cigarette that laid there before he plucked it out and placed it between his lips.

“Dorian, ya need t’stop. Yer gonna kill yaself before Respawn gets ya.” the Australian grumbled, angry for having to get up early as he guzzled his decaf coffee.

“Mange moi,” Dorian mumbles around a lungful of smoke that he exhales in the others direction. Leaning back in his chair he glares holes into the door wanting this little get together to be over so he could take his day and go lick his wounds that were still stinging from the day before. That hack medic that they had didn’t know how to sew up a pillow let alone other human beings.

Soon enough, Ms. Pauling came in with two ladies. One looked exactly like the headstrong Soldier, while the other looked exactly like the Engineer. “Afternoon boys. These are the two replacements for the Soldier and the Engineer. Why don't you two introduce yourself?”

The short, curvy engineer stepped up, “Hiya everyone. I'm Marie, and I'm the new Engineer.” she said shyly, giving everyone a small wave.

Standing at parade rest and observing all of the men equally the soldier finally spoke.  
“I am Warrant Officer Jeanette Black. I will accept being called Ma’am, Soldier, or Officer Black. Call me anything else and I’ll chop your damn dick off and feed it to you. Understood?” She didn't look like she was joking.  
Dorian snorts as he listens to this uppity new Soldier. They all came in like this thinking that this was their regiment to order around it never ended well. Soon Misha or even Albus would get a bug under their skin and they’d snap a neck or administer the wrong dose of morphine. He had been subject to one of two of those morphine shots.  
From the other side of the room the medic Albus raised an eyebrow over his thin spectacles. Snuffing his cigarette out on the window sill he stands himself up off the wall.  
“Who do you believe you are speaking with Miss Black? Surely not us I hope because we’ve tastes the bitter bile of war much more than I think you’ve ever dreamt.”

“Calm down Darlin. I'm positive it's the change in surroundings that's got her a bit more stressed than usual...” the Engineer mused gently, looking at her Mistress with a pleading gaze in attempt to get her to calm down.

Albus looks between the two and waves a tattooed hand in dismission, not wanting to be bothered with the new members. He was only here to get out of war crimes anyway, nobody ever said that he had to actually be nice to the people he worked with. Just sew them up and make sure the big fat one didn't die.  
Catching the look Jeanette bit back her tongue against the scathing remark she wanted to give the Medic. She didn't like him at all. Though the tattoos were catching her eye in a lovely way.  
Taking her attention from him and looking to the others Soldier gives an expectant expression, wondering mildly who would be the next to speak up.

“Croiky, sorry about ‘im ladies. The lads have been stressed since the other two men quit. It kinda tore us up. O’im David by the way.” he replied, holding out a hand to the Soldier.

“Im Allen. Fastest man alive, and great with the ladies, cause who doesn't want allathis~?” came a very punchable accent from the corner as the scout stepped out with a cheesy buck-toothed grin.

Soldier took the Aussie’s hand and shook it, doing her best not to crush his hand in her grip. Offering him a slight smile in return. As soon as the other skinny kid spoke Jeannette wanted to snap him in half.  
“I sure don’t. You probably only as skinny as you are because you have no muscles,” she retorts fixing him with a mildly disappointed stare.  
Dorian almost choked at the comment. Albus fixed Allen with a smirk that could have corroded through a steel plate. Around the room there were snickers of laughter.

Marie grinned and couldn't fight the peal of laughter that escaped and soon everyone else joined in, including Allen. When it died down, the Engineer set to work making a huge pot of beef stew, Jene’s favorite, for dinner. She brought all the stuff, and Misha decided to join her as they talked of books and poetry, getting along nearly instantly.

-:-

When Marie excused herself to the restroom, the giant approached the Soldier. “She is sweet gal. Very submissive. Would you mind too much if Doktor and I played with her tonight, under your watch?” he asked quietly. The Russian noticed his lover couldn't keep his gaze from the chubby engineer, even if he tried.

Trying her best to get along with the others Jene slowly started to become a bit more friendly. Her jabs were all in good heart it seemed and the other mercenaries got along quite well.  
What she hadn't expected was to be approached by the large Russian and the other Medic Hans. Eyeing the two of them Jene mulled over the options and finally gave a small nod.  
“You may have her for the night, I trust you two will be gentle with my pet at first. Break her and I will break you, understood?”

In the other room Dorian chatted quietly with Albus about their newest members. Brushing fingers over his knuckles Albus spoke, his voice low.  
“The Soldier is fiesty. She has an air of dominance about here that I find appealing. Just like the last female medic that we had.”  
Dorian scoffs “That frauen, if you can even call her that, was bat shit crazy. Hopefully this new soldier isn’t as bad as our last one. He practically ate grenades.”  
“I know. I was usually the one to put him back together because Hans was always fucking around with that beast of a man Misha.”  
“In more ways than one my friend,” The frenchman adds lighting his cigarette off of Albus’s.

“Da. We understand. My Doktor and I are switches, so we know how to handle her gently. Do you have list of her hard limits?” He replied, showing he understood her command completely.

“I do indeed,” Jene answers brightly pulling a small folded paper from her pocket and handing it to the two gentlemen just as Marie returns. Giving her a smile Jene dismisses herself from the kitchen to go talk with the other men in the adjacent room.

“Ey lassie! Thought ye wouldn't join us.” Jake called out to the Soldier playfully, waving her down. “The Engineer’s cookin smells downright amazin, innit?”

Grinning as she sits with them her eyes catch the steel grey stare if the medic that sat across from her. Smoke curling around his face as he burned the cigarette down.  
“Marie is a wizard in the kitchen. Hopefully you boys exercise because you’ll get fattened up by her in no time.”  
“Doesn’t surprise me that la petite fleur is good at cooking given her Texan background.” Dorian says with a soft chuckle leaning back in his seat and carding a hand through his thick black hair.  
“Albus here is very good with his hands, but he’s a doctor so he should be.”  
The doctor in question gives a slight shrug rubbing a hand across his chin, the stubble scratching slightly. Jene lets her gaze wander over the ink that curls across his hands and down his arms like angry snakes curled around blocky letters.  
Was that cyrillic in there?  
“Do you have something to say?” Albus asks a knowing smirk in his face as he watches Jene eyeing him like a trophy to take for her own.

“Croiky, what smells so good in ‘ere?” came the voice of a confused Australian since he left for the showers a while back.  
“That lad, is the Engineer in the kitchen.”  
“Holy shite, no more mystery meat from the temporary cooks!”  
“Aye laddie. It's been too long since we've had good home cookin.”

Jene held eye contact with Albus for a moment longer before she looks to the Aussie that just came in with a grin. Marie was an absolutely fantastic cook and these boys were about to get a treat.  
Getting up from her seat and going into the kitchen Jene trails her hand across Marie’s lower back before peeking into the pot.  
“Smells like the best you’ve ever made. These guys are going to treat you like a goddess after dinner tonight,” she chuckles.

The Engineer blushed heavily, “Ah, th-thank y-ya Ma’am. But I doubt I'm a goddess.....” she replied softly, almost bashfully as she finished seasoning everything.

Jene laughs gently “Sweet heart you’re like aphrodite. Now let's get this chow train movin. How are our troops expected to fight with empty bellies?” she says and starts to get plates before barking orders to get asses up and get food before she eats it all.

“Im not Aphrodite....” The mercenaries pile in, moaning at the smell alone and mouths already watering as they took their seats. Marie server up mason jars of sweet iced tea and brought in a sliced loaf of French bread that had been lightly toasted. “Enjoy boys.” she announced with a grin as the dining room fell silent with only pleased moans and many thanks to the chef breaking the silence every once in awhile.

After dinner Jene seemed much less touchy and put please after her orders for the boys to help with cleaning up the dishes. Misha helped Marie with washing and Jake, Albus, and Jene were on drying duty.  
The soldier tried not to notice the small brushes of hands against hers when the dishes were passed off. Few were unintentional and others were on purpose. She was convinced that damn doctor was trying to catch her with a blush on her cheeks. Hell would freeze over before that happened.  
After things were put away the fattened up mercenaries went off to do their own things. A small gaggle formed up outside watching the cold red landscape of the desert while they smoked.  
Jene joined them after she saw off Marie on her little play date with the other Doctor and the large Russian. Sitting on a grouping of milk crates was the Frenchman Dorian, Albus, and the Aussie. Giving a slight nod she pulls an abused looking package of Marlboros out of her shirt pocket and taps one out.

“Holy doley, that was possibly the best dinner I've had yet. What did yew all think?” The Aussie asked the two.

Dorian nodded as he exhaled. “An amazing meal indeed. Im curious if you can cook as well as she can Jenette. Or are all your talents in yelling at people,” he smiles and the Soldier chuckles.  
“Im no where near as good as her. Though make a crack at my yelling again and Ill give you a damn wake up call tomorrow Frenchie.”  
“I feel like we’ll already get a bugle call,” Albus adds flashing a smile.

“Since they're new, we'll have a ceasefoire, as well as a trainin period, so we'll be able to take a break for a bit. Though I don't doubt the bugle. But it might be a whistle to be honest.”

“True. It will be nice to have a small break after the beating we’ve been getting from RED. Last two battles were a damn bloodbath,” Albus says clearly remembering the death and destruction he saw. There was a reason their Heavy was named Ivan the Terrible.  
“Perhaps these two new ladies are the thing we need to get our winning streak back and get our morale back up,” Dorian adds snuffing his cigarette out under a heel. Smoothing a hand over his face he sighs. That last battle he had seen the light far too many times. Krieghton, the other spy, was a monster with a blade and had thought it funny to hold the other hostage for a minute while Ivan mowed down the team. He could still taste steel at the back of his throat from where Krieghton forced the blade into his mouth.  
“Well that's enough about past losses. We’ve come to win this damn war and that's exactly what I plan on doing. Though promise you won’t let me die doc. I'm not lookin to meet the man in the sky just yet,” Jene laughs trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
Albus chuckles “I’m a _Kampfmedinzer_ I don’t usually patch people up. Though if you’re bleeding out in the field I’ll put you back together.”  
“He’s a Battle medic. They go out to fight just like us. No meat shield for him. Talk to Hans if you get shredded up put there.”  
“Though if they're busy, there's always resupply points and dispensers that the Engineers put up. Those’ll heal ya. But if you die fore then, we've always got Respawn.” added the Aussie before taking another drag on his cigarette.  
“Respawn? This isn't some kind of video game boys. You don’t come back after you bite it,” Jene replies looking confused. Dorian raises his eyebrows and looks over to Albus who was straight up gawking.  
“No… we have the technology where after you’ve died. You can come back. It's amazing really. You’re girl Marie can tell you all about it, just don’t die too bad or they can’t put you back.” Albus states and neglects to mention that its been on the fritz for the last few weeks. The respawns taking longer than usual or not happening at all, that being the case of the last Soldier they had.


End file.
